


In Curves, Fruition

by marginalia



Series: 12 Days Challenge [1]
Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-27
Updated: 2004-12-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: 12days, partridge in a pear tree





	

**Author's Note:**

> 12days, partridge in a pear tree

Jack has not been that long at sea this jaunt, but he has been long away from her. He has seen her downstairs tonight, laughing, shining a beacon home. When too many of his coins have changed hands in the companionship of the fireside, he frees himself and makes his way upstairs, undoing his neckcloth as he goes.

She is waiting. In his room. In his bed.

She lies in the glow of the candle, her back to the door. A white sheet is pulled as high as her breasts, the slightest of nods to decorum, but the skin of her back is dusky gold and the full curve of her hips leaves him wanting. Hearing him, she turns and smiles, sits up, and pours them wine.

Mercedes is laughing, knowing, tugging him closer by the waistband of his now-snug breeches, unbuttoning his shirt as he licks the wine from her tongue. She controls him, sweet juices under her skin, stripping him bare and laying him back on the pillows, seeking new scars with her fingertips as he shivers below the heat of her. She guides his hand first to stroke her, to show him how much she wants as well, then she settles upon his length, surrounding him so sweet. His chest aches as she moves above him, necks arching, until they are both spent and she tips forward, soft breasts pressed between them in the sweat and the shadows.

When they kiss, Jack wishes not for morning.


End file.
